Tenth Doctor (Earth-12)
The Tenth Doctor was the twenty-third incarnation of the Time Lord known as Sir Loki the Other and the tenth incarnation of his rebirthed body that was born to the House of Lungbarrow. Unlike his immediate predecessor, who was plagued by melancholy due to his actions during the Last Great Time War, this incarnation was much more outgoing and genial, a demeanour that hid the "survivor's guilt" that had plagued him since the war. Over his life, however, the weight became much more pronounced. He was haunted by companions lost, enemies believed long-dead returning and events that threatened the fabric of time itself. He met his end after he absorbed a huge quantity of nuclear radiation whilst saving the life of his friend, Wilfred Mott, leading to his regeneration into his next incarnation. However, the Trickster interfered with the process, taking the Doctor away from the event, with his body in chronological suspence, to the planet Volag-Noc to serve his sentence as a prisoner. The Doctor would spend four months in the prison until he was liberated by River Song, who explained to the Doctor that his survival was part of the Trickster's Brigade plan to unravel the time-stream before she dissappeared due to the paradox. The Tenth Doctor would then sacrafice his life again by flying the Brigade's battleship into the Space-Rift, undoing the Trickster's damage and returning to his poroper place in the timestream. History Post-Regeneration :"Hello, I c... mmm. New teeth - that's weird. So, where was I? Oh, that's right - Barcelona!" - First Words of the Tenth Doctor . New Adventures with Rose . A Noble Encounter . An Old and Best Friend . Smith and Jones . The Fifth Doctor . Stowaway on the Spaceship Titanic . Adventures with Donna . Reunions and Farewells . Invasion of the Mind . Walk of the Cyberking . Heather and Wolfie . Final Adventures . The Time Lords Return . Pawn of the Trickster . Death . :"No, not this time. I'm ready to go! ALONS-Y!" - Last Words of the Tenth Doctor . Undated events *﻿The Doctor once commented that he, Rose Tyler, and an Arcturan had an interesting experience in a cellar. (NSA: The Day of the Troll) *The Tenth Doctor tried to save Elton Pope's mother from an Elemental Shade from the Howling Halls, but was unsuccessful. (DW: Love & Monsters) * The Tenth Doctor and Rose Tyler visited a rocky, barren planet watching giant creatures, similar to manta rays in appearance, fly past. (DW: Army of Ghosts) *The Tenth Doctor attended the funeral of Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart. (ST: The Gift) *The Tenth Doctor and Rose were in a chase with a Hoix, an event seen by Elton Pope. The Doctor ran into Elton for the second time. (DW: Love & Monsters). *The Tenth Doctor was searching for Sontaran grenades in 1895. During his search, he came across his old friend Winston Churchill. (REF: The Brilliant Book 2011) *It is not known how long the Doctor spent travelling to visit past companions before succumbing to radiation and regenerating. The Eleventh Doctor later told Jo Grant that he visited all of his previous companions, not just those specific to the Tenth Doctor. (SJA: Death of the Doctor) Alternate Timelines ﻿. . Psychological profile ﻿Personality . ﻿Habits and Quirks . ﻿Skills . Appearance ﻿. Relationships . . . . Behind the scenes * Category:The Doctor (Earth-12)